


drunk night under moon glow

by GremlinGirl



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (they're both eighteen), Alcohol, Anal Sex, Bottom!kylo, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, High School AU, Kylo's PoV, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Drinking, cemetery sex, hints of Submissive!Kylo, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinGirl/pseuds/GremlinGirl
Summary: desecrateVERBtreat (a sacred place or thing) with violent disrespect: violate





	drunk night under moon glow

The wrought iron gates were tall and imposing, but chains keeping them together didn’t dissuade Kylo in the least. Bolt cutters, stolen from the back of his dad’s work truck, did the job quick to cut them away. Hux stood back a few feet away, looking around for any prying eyes to see them sleeping into the old graveyard, but Kylo knew that no one would be walking by here tonight. Or any night. He gently pushed the gate open. 

 

The metal creaked, and Hux shot him a panicked look. “Shhh!” he commanded, and Kylo just glared at him. He slipped in between the gates, then motioned Hux to come with him. “This is insane,” Hux told him, quickly slipping in with him, and they began walking down the path, further out into the graveyard. Bottles in the bag clinked together, creating an eerie sound with each step. 

 

But that was the only sound, along with their footsteps and breathing. The rest of their surroundings were completely silent. Kylo pulled a flashlight out of his bag and turned it on, swinging the beam of light back and forth over the gravestones. The cemetery had a reputation, certainly, but it wasn’t for hauntings. Rather it was where dumb teenagers came to drink, smoke, and shoot up. Well, Kylo couldn’t judge, really. That’s pretty much exactly why they were there. 

 

“Kylo! Cut that light out!” 

 

“You need to calm down.” Kylo flicked the flashlight off, even though he knew they were completely safe. Straight-laced Hux had no rebellion in him at all, and Kylo almost felt bad for him. He’d lived under his tyrannical father since birth, so it made sense. Still a shame, though. Everyone needed a little bad in their blood to keep it from going stale. 

 

“What happens when your parents see their liquor cabinet got raided?” he asked softly, whispering harshly. 

 

“That’s assuming they’re around enough to even check. It’s been so long that I guarantee you they don’t remember what was in their in the first place.” Kylo flicked the light back on, and he turned to walk off the path, motioning for Hux to follow him. They wandered through the gravestones, careful not to trip on the crumpled remains of some of the stones. There were parts of this cemetery so old that the stones were simply cracking and falling apart. No one to tend to them anymore. But, there was a specific grave that Kylo sought out, and it wasn’t hard to find. 

 

An angel stood in the center of a grouping of stones, it’s tall, lean body seeming to watch over the cluster of family graves. Stones eyes watching for eternity. In the light, one would see the raining on its face from acidic rain, notice the discoloration on the wings, but in the dark it looked just the same as any other stone. Kylo sat on the grass under it and flicked off the light, leaving them cast in nothing but moonglow. It was full, big and heavy above them. 

 

Hux sat down across from them, setting down the bag, and Kylo immediately raided it. Pulling out a bottle of vodka, he unscrewed the cap and took a careful drink. Sputtering, he wiped his wrist over his mouth as he handed the bottle over. “Careful, it’s strong. You shouldn’t take a big drink.” 

 

“Do you think I’m new to this?” Hux asked, grabbing the bottle from him. 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Shut the hell up.” 

 

Kylo grinned, watching Hux take a drink. His face scrunched up in disgust, and Kylo really couldn’t help but to laugh at the poor sap. He really didn’t know why Hux was trying so hard to impress upon him that he’d drank before, snuck out before, literally done anything against the rules before, when it was so obvious he hadn’t. Hux was the most straightlaced person he knew. Still, watching him glare, then pointedly take another drink was entertaining to say the least. 

 

“You’re such a rebel,” Kylo said, propping his feet up, knees bent. He dug around in the bag again, pulling out another bottle of something. He didn’t care what it was, and he couldn’t really see the label anyway. He took the cap off and started to drink, leaning his head back on the stone base of the angel behind him. 

 

“What does that make you?” Hux asked, and he seemed genuinely curious. Kylo watched as his lips closed around the mouth of the bottle, barely able to make him out in the darkness. The moonlight helped, but not much, and everything just had a silvery tint to it, but the shadows still encroached around them. It was spooky, and Kylo could understand why people might be afraid of graveyards. The bodies of those long dead rested under their feet, rows upon rows. Names of people carved on stone so that they wouldn’t be forgotten, but going by the look of the place, most of these people had been, long ago. 

 

Kylo shrugged, looking down the neck of the bottle to the amber liquid sloshing around inside. The taste of it was clearly rum or something, but Kylo was glad for anything that would get him good and drunk. 

 

“No, really? If I’m a rebel, then what are you?” 

 

“A criminal,” he said, flashing a grin. Kylo took another swig, then he offered the bottle over toward Hux. “Trade,” he said, and they did. The smell of alcohol was thick, and Kylo looked at the vodka now in his hand with a sigh. He hated the burn, but it would go to his head faster. Besides, Hux wouldn’t need as much as him, considering that this was his first time drinking. “But you’re not a rebel. You’re a square. You’re lame.” He laughed at Hux’s expression. “It’s true! I told you we were sneaking out to the graveyard, and you wore khakis. Khakis, Hux!” 

 

Hux looked down at his pants, seemingly a bit self-conscious, then he looked over to Kylo with a sneer on his lips. “Well, at least I don’t dress like you. I mean, have you ever seen another color besides black? It washes you out! You should try wearing a light blue to bring out the warmth in your skin tone.” 

 

Kylo coughed a little, trying not to laugh. “Wow, that was - that was a sick burn there, Hux. I give up. You really are the master of comebacks.” 

 

Hux kicked him in the shin. 

 

“Ow! The fuck is wrong with you?” he asked, kicking back, but he missed. Hux stuck his tongue out at him. “Alright, you know what. You know I’m right, and you just don’t want to admit it. I pegged you for what you are the second I laid eyes on you. And, you know what, I don’t have a problem with it. I don’t know why you think I do.” He shrugged. 

 

“Clearly, you just tease me for the entertainment of it all,” he replied, bitterly. 

 

“No, I...hmm.” He smirked. “Okay, yeah. But it’s only because you react, and it’s funny to see your face get all red. That happens when you’re angry. Your cheeks blush.” 

 

“They do not!” 

 

“Yes, they do.” Kylo laughed again, then shifted further up against the statue behind him to avoid Hux slinging another kiss at him. 

 

“Why did you even invite me out here?” Hux asked, looking down suddenly. His hand was around the very base of the bottle, and it was starting to tip over a bit. 

 

Settling his own bottle to the side, Kylo leaned over and straightened up Hux’s grip, then looked him in the eye. He’d crawled up over his legs now, and they were staring face to face. “I don’t know,” he admitted, speaking a little softer now. “I do like you. I think you’re a bit of a stick in the mud about things. But, that’s not your fault. It’s how you were raised. And you don’t have a lot of friends.” 

 

“I just moved here!” he said, defensively. 

 

“Three months ago, Hux. I mean, at some point you’ve got to try and get used to it, right?” 

 

He sniffed. “No. I’m going back to England once high school is over. I didn’t want to move here in the first place. I’m going back to attend Uni, then I’ll live there. I just have to get through this school year. That’s all.” 

 

“Yeah, but we’re only a month in! And you spent most of your summer making faces at me from you back porch when I tried to talk to you.” He shifted a little closer, moving so he was straddling Hux’s lap and looking him in the eye carefully. He didn’t sit on him, or put any pressure on him, just propped his elbows on the tombstone behind him so that Hux was framed between his arms. “Come on, maybe you can start hanging out with my friends. They’re losers, but you’re just weird enough to fit in with the rest of us.” 

 

“Shut up,” Hux said, and he pressed himself backwards a bit, looking down. Kylo didn’t know what he was looking at, at first, until he glanced down and noticed how the moonlight was shining off the metal in his pocket. He pulled his arms away from the stone and pulled the lighter out of his pocket. 

 

“Do you want to smoke?” he asked, reaching into his back pocket to fish out the pack of cigarettes at well. He offered them to Hux, one on each palm, but he just shook his head. “That’s okay.” Kylo tossed both of them away, then took the bottle from Hux so he could take another drink, slowly sitting down on his lap. Hux gave him a look, then put a hand on his chest. He didn’t push, though, so Kylo didn’t move. 

 

“You’re pretty,” Hux said, after a moment. “But, god, you’re annoying.” 

 

“I’m pretty?” Kylo laughed at that. 

 

“Leave it to you to only hear half of what I say,” Hux said, and Kylo noticed his words slurring a little bit. 

 

“I’m not. How am I annoying?” 

 

“You try to talk to me and be my friend. And I just wanna sit alone and be miserable all the time. It’s really hard to be miserable when you’re crushing my thighs like that.” 

 

“Oh, sorry.” He got off, moving back slowly. He didn’t expect Hux to come with him, seizing him by the hair on the back of his head and pressing their lips together. Hux’s mouth was firm and wet, and the kiss was sloppy. Kylo could feel his drool soaked tongue pushing through into his mouth, and he tasted the alcohol they’d both been drinking, could smell it stronger on Hux’s breath than his own. Hux pulled his hair, and it hurt, but he didn’t complain. He didn’t even complain when Hux started drooling onto his chin. He kissed him back, only pulling back when he had to breath. “Have you...ever kissed anybody before?” he asked. 

 

“No,” Hux said. “Have you?” 

 

“Yeah…” Kylo wiped at his mouth, then took another drink. Hux grabbed the bottle from him, taking a drink as well. 

 

They were silent for a moment, and Kylo sat back against the stone angel, looking up at the moon as he picked up the vodka again. He drank a few more swigs, his vision hazy. They’d definitely be sleeping this off in the back of his car for awhile. When he looked back at Hux again, he saw him cradling the rum bottle to his chest, taking a sip every once and while. 

 

“I’m sorry for doing that.” 

 

“You don’t have to be sorry,” Kylo replied, easily. “I just didn’t expect it.” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

Hux smiled at that, then took another drink. Screwing the cap back on, he put the bottle down and quickly made his way over to Kylo, crawling the foot or so between them and instead sitting down next to him, leaning on his shoulder. 

 

“Besides, it’s not as if you’d try anything else out here,” Kylo said, drinking again, and Hux shot him a look. 

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked. 

 

Kylo shrugged, feeling it was fairly obvious. But Hux just gave him an insulted look, and Kylo wondered truly how they ended up directly back at square one all over again. “You’re not going to do more than a short, sloppy kiss while you’re in the middle of the graveyard at night.” 

 

“Would you?” Hux asked him. 

 

“If you’re asking if I’ve fucked in the graveyard, the answer is definitely no,” Kylo said, laughing a little. He put the bottle down, knowing that he needed to stop before he lost all forms of control. 

 

“But you have before. Elsewhere?” 

 

Snorting, he shook his head. “Nope.” 

 

“Really? You? Never?” Hux asked, looking at him, and Kylo turned his head to meet his eyes again, smiling. “But you’re…” 

 

“What?” 

 

“You’re so, so slutty.” 

 

“Excuse me?” And just like that, it was Kylo’s turn to be offended. He leaned closer to Hux, as if challenging him, as if he was going to throwdown in the graveyard to defend his honor. 

 

“You just, you act like a slut. Just a second ago, you were in my lap, making eyes at me. That’s why I kissed you! You wanted it!” 

 

“I was not making eyes at you.” Kylo made a face. “I was daring you to be a little adventurous, maybe, but...I don’t know. I didn’t expect you to do anything about it.” 

 

Hux frowned, then he looked down again. Kylo watched him for a moment, then looked away. He stared at the moon for a moment, straining his ears to try and hear any cars that passed by on the street in front of the graveyard. But it really was a very quiet, peaceful night. There was really no sound. Until he heard the unmistakable noise of a zipper undoing, fabric rustling.

 

He looked over, giving Hux a confused look, and his eyes slowly traveled down to see he’d fished out his cock. He was stroking it, standing up beside Kylo gripping into his hair. Hux tugged at him, and Kylo pulled away, slapping at his wrist. “What the fuck?” he asked. 

 

“Come here,” Hux said, reaching down for him again. “Come here. Suck my dick.” 

 

Kylo’s eyes bugged out of his skull, and he looked up at Hux. He was fuzzy around the edges, and Kylo blinked his eyes a few times as he got up onto his knees. “You are absolutely insane,” he said, then he looked at Hux’s cock. It was the perfect shape, a good size. He didn’t look like the porn actors that Kylo watched most nights. He wasn’t that big. But he had a good width. It wasn’t like Kylo knew about these sorts of things every much. He’d never done anything like this. Logic probably would have told him that this was a bad idea, but before he knew it, his lips were wrapped around the head. 

 

Hux was brutal with him, grabbing his hair and forcing his cock all the way into Kylo’s throat. He pulled off, coughing and sputtering, wheezing as he braced a hand on Hux’s thigh. “What the fuck?” he asked again. 

 

“Sorry,” Hux said, still holding his hair, and he softened his grip to stroke instead. Easing the pain in his scalp a bit. “Did I do something wrong?” 

 

“Yeah, I’d fucking say you did something wrong. Just. Don’t move, okay? I’ll suck you off, but you can’t move.” 

 

“Right.” 

 

Kylo gave him a warning look, then reached forward and circled his hand around the base of Hux’s cock. He’d never touched anyone else’s cock before, and his cheeks were burning up. His throat hurt. His fucking head hurt. Still, Kylo began to lick at the very tip of Hux’s cock. He could taste him, feel how hot it was. His tongue moved through the slit a few times, and Hux’s entire body shuddered. It’s not like Kylo knew what he was doing. Just trying to mimic what he’d seen in porn. Maybe that wasn’t the best strategy, but Hux seemed to like it. Kylo cast a glance up at him, and his eyes were shut, enjoying. 

 

Opening his mouth, Kylo let the tip in again, circling his tongue around it a few times before he sealed his lips tightly. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked, producing a moan from Hux that sent feelings straight to Kylo’s own crotch. He ignored how he felt, instead working to take more of Hux into his mouth, bobbing his head slowly. His tongue traced around the throbbing member, and he used his hand to stroke what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. 

 

“Kylo…” 

 

He looked up, humming around Hux’s cock, but he didn’t pull off. Hux was looking at him now, and he looked so, so aroused. 

 

“I want your ass.” 

 

Pulling off, Kylo breathed in a few times, though he kept stroking the base with his hand. “What?” he asked, then he puffed his cheeks out. “We don’t have...anything out here. Like condoms and lube and…” 

 

“Please?” 

 

Kylo bit his lip. It was all puffy and swollen, and Hux’s cock was engorged and dripping precum. He stared at it for a second, then nodded his head. He did want to feel exactly what that cock would feel like. Hux would never unwind like this again. He’d not have another opportunity like this. “Well, you can’t just shove it in. How are you going to...you know, stretch me out?” he asked, looking up at Hux again. 

 

He was thinking, then he looked around. “Go bend over that gravestone. I’m going to use spit,” he said. 

 

“Spit, great,” Kylo said, reaching down to unbutton his pants and unzip them. Standing up, Kylo walked over to the gravestone that Hux mentioned. It was a large rectangle about four feet wide and three feet high. He shoved the pants down around his ankles, and his underwear went next, leaving him bare in the moonlight. Getting down on his knees again, Kylo spread his legs as much as he could, then he propped himself up on the gravestone, his arms folded over the top of it. The grass under his knees was dry and brittle from the droughts. He looked over his shoulder. 

 

Hux dropped down behind him, spitting on his fingers, and he reached for Kylo’s ass. He let out a short bleat as the very tip of Hux’s index finger pushed into him with no warning other than that. Hux’s sloppy lips suddenly pressed to the small of his back, kissing where his shirt had hitched up a bit, exposing skin. Kylo felt his cheeks flushing red again, but he didn’t call attention to it, instead turning his head back around and trying to make himself relax. Hux wasn’t going to be patient with him. Already, his finger was digging in deeper, pushing past muscles that were tense and clamping around him. 

 

“Shit,” Kylo said, barely able to feel anything but sharp, stinging pain and discomfort. It was almost enough for him to just call off the whole think and running off back to the car. He could hide in the backseat until he was sober enough to drive them back home. But Hux was persistent, and again, Kylo did want this. But damn did they need something besides spit to make it easier. Eventually, Kylo’s could feel Hux’s knuckle against his hole, and Hux began shallowly thrusting his finger. 

 

Kylo’s face was screwed up in discomfort, but after taking a few breaths, he forced himself to relax. His head was getting foggier by the minute, and that was helping as well. Before he knew it, he had to bite back a shout because Hux’s second finger was already going inside him as well. “Slow the fuck down!” he hissed, then he felt Hux’s teeth against the round of his ass. “Hey!” 

 

“Shut up,” Hux said, pushing his fingers deeper. “You like it, don’t you? It feels good?” 

 

“Not really!” 

 

“Oh.” His fingers stopped moving altogether, and finally, Kylo had time to catch his breath. His hole squeezed around Hux’s fingers, then relaxed again. He took several deep breaths, letting his head hang down over the other side of the tombstone, hair in his face. 

 

“Do you want me to stop?” Hux asked, and Kylo shook his head. “Can I move them again?” 

 

“Y-yeah..just...try and move them apart. Like-” 

 

“Scissors, yeah. Okay.” Hux did as he was asked, and Kylo bit his lip again, that stinging pain was back. Hux’s fingers were too dry, and they dragged painfully when he moved them, and each time he pumped them apart, Kylo wanted to scream. But, slowly, he got used to the feeling. It began to feel...okay. He got used to it. 

 

Then, Hux’s fingers found something that had Kylo jolting forward and ramming his stomach painfully into the stone. He groaned, all the pleasure going straight back to his cock. He was finally starting to get hard, and Kylo’s toes curled inside his boots. “There! You’ve got to do there again, okay?” Touch me right there!” 

 

Hux listened for probably the first time in his damn life, pressing his fingers up against what had to be Kylo’s prostate, and Kylo eventually turned into a soft mess underneath him. He felt each drag of those fingers, and eventually, he slumped fully against the tombstone with no regard to who was actually buried underneath them. He licked his lips carefully, then looked over his shoulder. Hux made eye contact with him. He was sure they both looked like an absolute wreck. But everything was foggy from drunken pleasure, and Kylo just smiled at him. 

 

The fingers left him, and Kylo knew what was to come. He almost wanted to say, no, put them back, use your third finger. But that thought was gone the minute he felt the tip of Hux’s drooling cock against his fluttering hole. And Hux wasn’t gentle. Kylo had a feeling he didn’t know how to be fucking gentle. He shoved in with one smooth, long thrust, and Kylo readjusted himself so his hands could grip onto the top of the tombstone and hold on. Speared on a throbbing rod, Kylo felt himself vacate his own body, thrown out by a mix of pleasure and pain that intermingled in his skull. There were too many sensations to understand, his mind just checked out. 

 

Hux started fucking him, leaving Kylo desperately trying to keep himself from slipping and bashing his head against the top of the tombstone. He bared his teeth with a hiss as Hux gripped one of his cheeks and pulled it open, probably so he could watch his cock enter his hole over and over again. Kylo felt drool leak down his chin, but he couldn’t care less. Hux’s cock eventually did find his prostate, and the pleasure mounted even stronger. 

 

“I want to change positions,” Hux said, pulling out, and Kylo whined at him. “Come on, stand up and go lean against the angel. Come on!” Hux slapped at his ass impatiently, and Kylo carefully lumbered to his feet. Prickling pain went up his spine with every step he took, and eventually, he leaned against the base of the angle, his cheek pressed up against one of its legs. His ass stuck out, and Hux wasted no time pushing back into him. 

 

They fucked, and Kylo’s cock throbbed for him. He reached down, jacking himself off, and he came a few seconds later. He didn’t know where his see landed, whether on the statue or grass, but he didn’t care. Hux kept pistoning into him, though his legs were turning to jelly. When he came, it was deep inside, and Kylo moaned at the feeling. 

 

He pulled out, and Kylo winced despicably. He could feel how stretched and used he felt, his hole gaping, and Hux collapsed back into the grass again.  Pulling up his pants, Kylo sat back down as he zipped them. He could feel cum leaking out of him and into his underwear, but he didn’t complain. He felt drunk. Hux was on top of him before he knew it, pushing him back down into the dry grass and kissing him. Hux’s lips were dominant, and Kylo just let him have it. He groaned, feeling it as Hux braced his legs on either side of his torso. 

 

“That was good for you, right?” Hux asked as he pulled away, and Kylo wiped more spit off his face. Hux was a sloppy kisser, but he kinda loved it. They were both pretty sloppy after each downing a bunch of vodka and rum, after all. 

 

“Yeah, it was...something,” Kylo said, smiling lazily. The moon, at this angle, sat right behind Hux’s hand. A halo. But it was more a glow of white light since Kylo found it hard to get a good focus on anything he was seeing. “Fucking hurt at first.” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

They stared at each other for awhile, then Hux tapped at his chest. “I’m not a square anymore. I’ve officially snuck out, got drunk, and fucked a pretty boy in a graveyard. I’m a rebel.” 

 

“Yeah, you’re a rebel,” Kylo said, then laughed lightly when Hux leaned back in to kiss him again. He relaxed into after awhile, letting Hux have his way completely. Kylo liked that. Just letting Hux have him. He’d liked behind pushed up against that angel, looking up at the moon as he was brutally fucked. Hux hadn’t been thinking about how much it might hurt him, but that made it all the better, honestly. 

 

Hux sat up again, then reached over to pick up the pack of cigarettes. Kylo just laid on his back and watched as Hux lit one up, inhaling smoke and coughing as he did so, waving a hand in front of his face to clear the foul smelling stuff away. “You really smoke these?” he asked, grimacing. 

 

“No, i just carry them around so people think I’m cool,” Kylo said, and Hux shot him a withering look. 

 

“Well, this is my first post-coital cigarette, after my first round of sex, after my first drink. It’s a night of firsts and I’m perfectly content with myself. Maybe next weekend I can come over and give you a good fucking again, huh? How’d you like that?” Hux put the cigarette in his mouth, and Kylo stared at the orange, burning tip. 

 

“Sure,” he said after a moment. “I’d like that. But lube. We’ve got to get lube.” 

 

Hux smirked at him, and Kylo grinned back. Pulling the cigarette from his mouth, he leaned back in, taking Kylo’s lips in a claiming kiss, leaving his heart soaring as high as the moon that still watched them. 


End file.
